Konoha High
by TheSeries
Summary: Vacation, and surviving senior year? Your typical high school story. Sasusaku Nejiten Shikaino Naruhina!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I started stories again..ha. Oh FYI, everyone has Iphones 3,3g,4,4s. :3

It was the last day of Junior Year, in Konoha High. The girls dreaded for the day to end. Well, maybe not the girls. But in this case, Sakura. Because once this day is over, she has to spend the rest of the summer, with 3 of her bestfriends, and four donkeyholes.

You see, Hinata is currently with Naruto. Naruto is bringing Sasuke on vacation, whether Sasuke likes it or not. Shikamaru and Ino are somewhat a thing. They won't admit it. Neji and Tenten just got together. Which brings the 7 and 8th wheelers, that dearly hate eachother.(Sasusaku btw lol)

Well, Sakura hated everyone at the moment. Once this day was over, which is in 3 minutes, they go straight home, get their bags, and leave on a long ride, to..guess where. Guess where.

FLORIDA!

Well actually they don't know. Naruto decided to make it a surprise. He kept saying Disney world, but they really don't know.

-_Sakura's POV- _

Damn Naruto. That blonde headed freak. Who knows where he's taking us. He could be taking us on a deserted island, for all we know. We could die. My life is on the line.

-BRIIIING-

Mother... eff..

-_Normal POV-_

"Have a nice summer, Ja-ne," the gray headed, Kakashi waved.

Sakura walked down the Hallway, waving at everyone that waved at her. She walked to her locker, and made sure she didn't leave anything behind. Once she did that, she walked down the hall towards the exit. She saw a flash of red.

-_Sakura's POV-_

Oh look, it's the redhead bitch. Karin. Ugh, what does she see in Sasuke. He's an egoistical jerk. Sure he's got the looks, but he doesn't have the personality. That's for sure.

Oh dear lord. Isn't that Sasuke's locker? Ha. He'll have fun seeing those letters after summer.

Whatever.

-_NormalPOV-_

Sakura walked down the steps towards her car, unlocked it, and went right in.

-**bing-**

**Ino**

Oy, forehead. Naruto, said to meet him at his house. 3:30

"Oh man, good thing, we packed a day before," She started talking to herself. She checked the time that read, _**1:42**_.

"Wow, seems like so many people were in a hurry to leave. There's no one here, besides the teachers, and Karin, probably other students as well. But this place is deserted. Oh well," she blabbed while revving up her car. She rolled down the roof top, because boy! Was it hot. Before she drove, she her, odd self, decided to tweet.

_Summer. Will be hell. _

-send-

She drove to her apartment, her parents are out traveling. Woo.

She showered, and wore a floral romper reaching inches above her knee, sandals, and a thin white long sleeved cardigan, open, and reaching half an inch below the romper. She put her hair up into a wavy updo(she has long hair in my story :D). She grabbed her 2 bags of clothes, and what not. Went to her car, and drove to Naruto's.

She looked at the clock before she revved up her car once again, **2:56. **

**-tweet- (signaling someone tweeted.)**

She went on twitter, and saw:

(you read the tweets read from the bottom, because the top ones, are the recent ones! Sorry its complicated :P)

_**Lovelyino-**__ Leaving w/ __**Shikamaru**__ and the gang. Spending the summer, who knows where __**Ramenboy **__is taking us. _

_**Ramenboy-**__ I got __**UchihaS **__2 giv in & go wif us! _

_**HinaHyuuga- **__Hope nothing goes wrong. Spending the whole summer w/ __**Ramenboy, Lovelyino, Tennygurl, NejiH, Sakuraaa, Shikamaru, and possibly UchihaS. (**__Retweeted by 5 others)_

_(Sakura retweeted that one, so made it (Retweeted by you and 5 others.)_

_**Sakuraaa-**__ Summer. Will be hell. _

Sakura clicked her phone, checked the time **3:00.**

"Ha. I'll just take a picture then."

She put her seatbelt on, clicked her camera, and took a picture.

"Lovely."

She drove off.

_-with everyone else-_

Everyone sat outside of Naruto's big house, on the very, lovely, green grass.

"CAN YOU TELL US NOW NARUTO!" Tenten went on her knees and arms, on dog position, infront of him. She was wearing a floral tanktop tucked in jean waist shorts, with sandals.

Everyone's luggage, was put in Nauto's house.

"Not until Sakura-chan is here," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"Ino, what time did you tell Sakura to be here?" Hinata asked.

"2:30," She replied.

"Then why isn't she here?" Tenten yelled.

.

.

.

"What if she died."

"What if she lost her phone."

"what if-" **HONK HONK**

"SHE'S HERE!" Naruto yelled!

Ino ran up to her car and yelled, "YOU BUTTWIPE YOU'RE LATE!"

"Am not. Its only, 3:11."

"I told you to be here at 2:30!"

Sakura smacked her head on her steering wheel.

"Ino, look at my phone," Sakura said, showing Ino the text.

**Ino**

_Oy, forehead. Naruto, said to meet him at his house. 3:30_

"Ah ha. Ha. Ha," Ino scratched her forehead awkwardly, and soon everyone was behind Ino, reading over her shoulder.

"Nice going Yamanaka," Sasuke said.

Then everyone started telling her the same.

It went on for 42 seconds, so Sakura rolled up the roof, took her keys out, opened her door, and said, "Aye! Retards! So, where are we going?"

Everyone looked at her. Then to Naruto, and started yelling and shouting again. But this time, to Naruto.

"Oh, my gawd," Sakura slapped her forehead. Grabbed her luggage, went into Naruto's house, and set it down with everyone elses. Naruto didn't live with anyone. She screamed from Naruto's front door, and made everyone look at her. She slammed Naruto's door shut, and locked it, making everyone run for the door.

"Forehead!"

"MY HOUSE!"

"Dobe, don't you have a key?"

"Troublesome."

"Oh yeah don't I?"

"Get it, you stupid blonde,"

"NO YOU DID NOT TENTEN."

"SHUT UP INO."

"I DON'T HAVE MY KEYS."

"YOU RETARD. OMG."

"Maybe she'll let us in, if we stop yelling." Hinata said.

Everyone stopped. Sakura opened the door, and smiled bitter sweetly.

"Someone's moody," Tenten said jokingly.

Everyone sat in the living room, and Naruto finally said,

"So. I have it all planned out!" Everyone got scared.

"Oh come on you'll love it! We're going to AUSTRALIA TO SEE KANGAROOS!"

Everyone was ready to punch the ramen boy down, until,

"Just kidding, so I plan on, driving to Hawaii now, then staying until mid July, and then come back to Konoha, and get on a plane to Florida!"

"Oh we were so right," Ino said.

"But, OH YEAH!"

"How are we getting tickets?"

Naruto held up 8 tickets to Florida.

"No way! Naruto, you totally over did it! In a good way!" Tenten yelled.

"Ok, so since we're headed for Hawaii, we're taking my hummer!"

"No duh Naruto," Sakura explained.

(So if you go on google and search inside a hummer, it's very nice! Like a limo! So yeah)

Everyone put their luggage inside, and got into the car. Hinata decided on sitting in front.

-**TWEET-**

_**Sakuraaa**__- 12-13 hour ride with a bunch of idiots. _

Everyone looked at Sakura, "Why do you have to be so negative, saku!" Naruto pouted, when he turned around facing everyone. Boy, was it a nice car. Two long rows and speakers with drinks and everything!

"Shhh! Don't tweet anything, about Hawaii or Florida got it?" Sasuke, said abruptly.

"Why? Can we facebook it then?" Shikamaru said jokingly.

"No. Nada. Got it. Or I will beat you all to a pulp." He showed his phone, so they could read the text. Everyone started laughing.

**Redhead**

_Baby, when are you picking me up? I'm invited to go with all of you right? (; _

.

Sakura decided to get a drink, while everyone was sitting down listening to their earphones, and cuddling up with their lovers. Besides Sakura& Sasuke. They were trying to avoid eachother atleast. You see, they've always found it awkward with e/o when Sakura confessed and got rejected by him in the 8th grade.

When she got up, she realized there was nothing to drink. She went up to Naruto, crouching a little bit in the car, and said,

"Oy, you didn't stock up on your drinks," She whispered not to startle the sleeping Hinata.

"So?"

"It's been 2 hours, and what if we're hungry huh? Or thirsty? YOU WANT US TO DIE?" She whispered very loudly.

"In like another hour ok? Or Like at 6:15."

"I'm thirsty you butthole."

"Can't you wait? It's only 5:32."

"Fine," She walked back to her seat and before she reached it, she also whispered, "You forgot to stock up on Ramen by the way."

Once she plopped on her seat, the car went to an abrupt halt.

"WHO DIED?" Ino awoke.

The car went to a swerve, while Naruto went to a near exit, and dashed for a 7/11.

"Ha. Works everytime," Sakura said poking Naruto on the arm. Naruto looked at her dumbfounded. "Be right back with food," Sakura said waving everyone that was half awake, besides, Naruto and Sasuke since they were wide awake anyways.

Sakura walked into 7/11 and bought herself, an iced coffee. She also grabbed a basket to but everything in. She put in 7 monsters(the green one, and for those who don't know, it's a drink), and one Fruitpunch rockstar for herself, she got two big bags of Takis and Cheese cheeto puffs, 3 boxes of Hello panda and pocky, starburst, high-chew, 1 cookies and cream Hershey bar and an almond one, and then 2 boxes of sour punch straws.

"A total of 58.72 please(Idk how much it is in YEN)," The cashier said ringing it up. Sakura caught something in her eye, and said, "Oh and one drumstick!" She headed to get one, grabbed the 3bags, and left.

She went into the car, handing, Naruto a monster, and an almond bar. Also a cookies and cream bar & Monster to Hinata. Seems like everyone went back to sleep, even Sasuke. So she put everything into the little fridge, yes, even the candy but not the chips.

She took her seat back next to Sasuke putting in her earphones, her iced coffee in her lap, and her drumstick held into her hand. Naruto looked back looking for a signal that everythings settles, and Sakura nodded.

.

-3hours later-

_-8:13-_

"Are we there yet?" Ino pleaded. The air conditioner was on, so it was pretty cold in the car, and the radio was on, not so high. Since everyone had there own music. Except for Naruto since he was driving.

"7 more hours Ino," Naruto said.

"Oh look, everyone finally woke up," Sakura said, smiling at everyone.

"Did you not nap or anything?" Neji asked.

"No," She said.

"I am super tired," Tenten, explained. Everyone nodded, besides, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Looks like your boyfriend went back to sleep," Sasuke said taking off his earphones.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ino defended.

"Whatever."

"Well, I know its bad, since you guys woke up, but hold on," Sakura said walking on her knees to the little fridge. She grabbed the bag of monsters PLUS the rockstar and handed everyone one. They were happy. Ha. She sat back down, and handed Sasuke one too, very awkwardly.

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

Sakura grabbed her Rockstar, crumpled the plastic bag and put it aside.

She felt a weird awkward stare.

Sasuke was staring at her.

At her drink.

"I want the rockstar," Sasuke said.

"Too bad."

"Switch."

"No."

"Switch."

"No."

"Switch."

"Mother of Buddha, N-"

Sasuke, snatched it out of her hand swiftly, and switched it.

"Asshole!"

"Tch."

"Oh girls, I got you guys pocky and hello panda by the way," Sakura said, sipping her monster unhappily. The girls squealed and grabbed the food.

.

It was 12am and everyone was back to sleeping.

"Gawsh damnit, did the monster not work for any of you," Sakura slapped her forehead.

The only ones awake were Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke took the driving shift, at 9 and he and Naruto just switched. Sasuke took his seat back, stuck in his earphones, and Sakura took one earphone out, to hear what Sasuke was listening to. Because man oh man, was it loud. The song she heard sounded like what she was listening to. How funny. The song he was listening to was, The Story Of Your Life by We The Kings.

Sakura nudged Sasuke, he looked at Sakura, and they had awkward eye contact for about 3 seconds, and then he looked at her Iphone, they were listening to the same song. He looked surprised, and then snickered.

.

it was 3:50am and everyone was wide awake while Sakura was knocked out since 1:30.

They were in Hawaii, and went to the hotel.

Let the fun begin!


	2. Chapter 2

They went to the desk, and Naruto asked for the reserved rooms; For Uzumaki. The clerk kindly greeted him. He handed him 8 keys,

"Room 408, 409, 410, and 411 Sir," He told Naruto.

"Wait wait, why is there 4 rooms? Why isn't there just two?" Sakura questioned, frantically because she knew this meant something bad. To rub it off, she just put a smile on her face and shouted, "I CALL THE ROOM WITH INO!"

"Uhm, Sakura.." Naruto started out nervously.

"What?"

"Actually, it's me&Hina, then Neji and Tenten, and Shikamaru and Ino."

Sakura then went wide eyed and looked at the expressionless Uchiha. He was probably informed about this before.

"Oh kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this," Sakura said glaring at the ceiling."

* * *

Well, everyone went into their designated suites, and Sakura was internally grateful, there was two beds, because everyone else had ONE. ONE BED. Sakura settled her bag next to the window, and took the bed closest to, well, the window. Sasuke then took his side.

Man, it was a very lovely hotel room.

Everyone went to go and rest until it was 8am to go get ready&eat breakfast.

* * *

8:01am

"HOLY MOTHER OF BUDDHA!" they heard Naruto in their rooms. They ran inside, Naruto's suite, only to find Hinata comforting him.

He then looked at a pink haired girl, and pointed an accusing finger.

"YOU FORGOT MY RAMEN!" Naruto bawled.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"We can buy some later, calm ya' titz," Sakura said tiredly.

Everyone looked at Sakura weirdly.

"Well, we might as well get ready, meet in the lobby at 9:30," Tenten said waving at everyone and dragging Neji along with her.

* * *

In Sasusaku's suite.

"Oy pinky, I call the shower first," Sasuke said heading for the bathroom.

"WHY!" She retorted.

"Because, I'm a guy. Besides, I only take 5 minutes," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

In Nejiten's suite

"Neji, shorts, or a dress?"

"Dress."

* * *

Naruhina.

"Calm down Naruto, go shower, then we can go get your ramen."

* * *

Shikaino

"Shikamaru! Purple or White?"

"Troublesome woman."

* * *

Back to Sasusaku

Sakura finished picking her outfit, then gathered her things when she heard the shower stop. Soon Sasuke came out, towel wrapped around his bottom, and _shirtless._

"Oh my innocent green eyes, COULDN'T YOU HAVE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?" Sakura yelled running to the bathroom.

* * *

Sasuke had on a black v-neck, and khaki shorts, with nikes.

Neji had on a white v-neck, khakis and nikes.

Shikamaru and had a short sleeved, black collarshirt, with white shorts.

Naruto, had a white v neck with shorts that had like, orange Hawaiian flowers around it.

Hinata wore a yellow strapless babydoll dress, with yellow sandals, with her hair up in a high pony tail.

Ino wore a white summer dress with her hair in a wavy side bun with a purple flower.

Tenten wore a similar white summer dress with her hair in a simple, single bun.

Sakura had her long hair curled, her bangs swiftly hanging, with a gray ruffle tank top, and white jean shorts.

They all had their swim suits underneath, Sakura's was white, Hinata's was blue, Ino had purple, and Tenten had red.

* * *

"Nice outfit Ino," Tenten said smiling bittersweetly.

"Back at ya, Panda," Ino said cheerfully.

* * *

After breakfast.

"TO THE BEACH!"

"Calm down Naruto!" Sakura spat.

"Geez, I brought you guys here, might as well be grateful!" Naruto pouted.

* * *

The girls laid their towels on the sand and lied down on their towels watching the boys play some Frisbee. Everyone put their sunscreen/Sunblock on and had fun. The girls; best volleyball players in their school, decided to vs. the guys.

They happily agreed.

The boys took off their shirts, as well as the girls, Sakura didn't want to take off her shorts so she only had on the strapless, bikini top. Everyone else had a two piece also..not the guys.

The boys just stopped and stared. Naruto whistled earning a punch in the gut from his girlfriend.

"Itai! Hina-chaaan!" he whined.

"Ready to get your butt whooped boys?" Sakura winked.

Sasuke smirked, "Bet on it Haruno."

"If we win, you guys take us shopping!" Ino yelled from serving point.

"Game on," Sakura said taking her position in front of the net, with Sasuke on the other side.

Ino served, Shikamaru got it, and Sakura spiked it back earning themselves a point.

It went on for a while and went to a final point, 24-24.

The boys served it, and the ball was coming straight to the middle, Sakura the yelled,

"Got it!" She was close to missing it so she slid on the hot sand, and..

.

.

.

GOT IT!

The guys then bumped it back then once the ball went to the girls side, Tenten ran for it and spiked it.

"WOO!" Sakura high fived everyone.

"Ready to go shopping boys?" Ino yelled, smiling.

They groaned.

They spent the day in the water besides Sakura. They Took pictures EVEN Sasuke.

Sakura didn't touch the water at all, but searched through her phone, posting pictures on instagram, tweeting, and what not, until she dropped her phone, when a guy carried her up.

"Let goo!" Sakura whined like a child, not knowing who grabbed her.

He dropped her in the water as she shrieked. She turned around to see who it was.

"OU SASUKE! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Everyone else watched as they played, looking like a lovely happy couple.

"Ino ino, Take a picture!" Tenten said with hearts in her eyes.

"Plan Sasuke and Sakura is underway," Naruto said pumping his fist to the air.

* * *

Sasuke finally grabbed Sakura spinning her in the water.

Sakura pushed him and they started tackling each other.

Oh what a lovely couple.

* * *

They called it a day, until the girls yelled,

"SHOPPING!"

The guys were horrified.

Naruto looked at his chubby ,fat , frog wallet, and started apologizing to it.

* * *

The girls tried on clothes, shopped for hours, grabbed everything they wanted and finally ended at 7pm.

"My gawd. My legs, and arms," Naruto wailed.

"Be a man," Tenten cheered him on.

* * *

They went out for dinner.

That's when the awkwardest thing happened.

"Oh my, you guys are a lovely couple," an elderly woman said to Sasuke and Sakura who were currently sitting next to eachother in the lobby waiting for everyone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we're actually just friends!" Sakura said sweetly.

"I see a great future, with both of you," She said as she walked away.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other creeped out,

"Haaaaaail no," Sakura said while she tweeted.

-Twitter-

**Sakuraaa-** A lady just told me and **UchihaS** that we'd have a good future with eachother. #Creepy! In your face **SexyKarin**

**Lovelyino- **Boys took us shopping, now getting ready to go for dinner.

**SexyKarin-** Finished getting my passport and flight ticket to Australia!

**UchihaS- **In Australia looking at Kangaroos. How fun. (Retweeted by 7 others)

**Shikamaru-** Troublesome woman.

**Tennygurl- Ramenboy** needs to calmdown.

**Sakuraaa-** Calm ya titz **Ramenboy. (**RT by 6others.)

**Ramenboy- Sakuraaa **forgot my ramen!

**Ramenboy- ** My lyf iz ovr!

**Ramenboy-** QQ ;_;

.

.

.

-_tweet-_

**SexyKarin- **Heading to the Sahara!

_**UchihaS-**_We're actually in the desert in Africa. Hurry up, I can't wait to see you ;) (Retweeted by 7 others.)

**SexyKarin- Sakuraaa **Once I get to Australia lets see who says we're a cute couple ne **UchihaS?**

* * *

Sakura then went on instagram, 16 more likes.

She looked at the likes. The picture was of her when she took a picture in the car.

-Instagram-

**Pandachan liked your photo**

**Foxboy liked your photo**

**LovelyIno liked your photo**

**HinataH liked your photo**

**SexyKarin commented: "YOU DID NOT JUST LIKE HER PICTURE"**

**UchihaS liked your photo**

**HinataH commented: "Your mom."**

**SexyKarin commented: "Ew what is that pink piece of poo"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura decided to comment back and play a little.

"**yes Karin me and UchihaS are now together. May you die forever. Besides, if you don't like my pictures, don't look at them and unfollow me loser."**

**.**

Everyone finally came, and Sakura and Sasuke clicked off there Iphones and went to go to the restaurant.

They got their food and chatted for a little bit.

"Sakura, Sasuke smile!" Ino said cheerfully.

Everyone gasped when they smiled. Because. Uchiha. _Smiled. in. a picture. with a girl._

"Wow." Ino gaped.

"Aw!" Tenten cooed.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sakura looked weirdly at them.

"You guys are finally getting along, and not having awkward moments!" Naruto shouted.

"Cheers to the beautiful friendship," Shikamaru said jokingly.

"And cheers to my lovely boyfriend," Ino smiled cheekily, they all clattered their glasses with eachother and went silent.

"Wait," The pink headed girl started.

"WHAT?" Tenten and Hinata finished.

"We are official!" Ino said heartedly.

-bing-

Sakura's Phone and Sasuke's Phone.

**Instagram**

**LovelyIno mentioned you in a photo.**

They both looked at the pictures from their phone. It was honestly the cutest picture ever. Yup they made a cute couple. Of course they would never admit it.

"**Look SexyKarin, look how cute and lovely and HAPPY Sakuraaa and UchihaS are together! It's too cute!" **

Oh brther.

**LovelyIno's picture has made it to the Popular page.**

_604 likes. _

"Holy snap guys! My photo of Sasuke and Sakura made it to the Popular page! OMG!" Ino jumped in her seat at the table causing a scene.

* * *

"So guys it's only 10. Wanna play truth or dare?" Naruto yelled through the hallway as they walked to their suites.

"Your room?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!"

Everyone agreed.

* * *

They all sat in a circle until, Sakura started squirming.

"Are you okay Saku?" Naruto asked.

"Can I go shower first, I feel all grimey."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Once they were done, the girls were in tank tops and shorts, the boys were wearing simple tanks and shorts.

"Ok me first!" Naruto piped up.

"Hmm.. Sakura, truth or dare!" Naruto asked.

"I have a feeling your dares will be bad, so truth."

"Do you still have feelings for Sasuke-teme?" Naruto soon put on a pedo smile.

It got awkward.

"No."

"Oh okie dokie then," Naruto said looking at everyone besides Sakura and Sasuke with a _This-is-not-good- _look.

"Ok , my turn! Ino truth or dare?"

"Dare, I never back down from a dare, go for it forehead!"

"I dare you to say bloodymary in the bathroom 3 times. Take the candle and everything."

Everyone was frightened. Even Ino. And Sasuke.

"That's the biggest most baddest yet craziest dare ever."

"Dare's a dare Ino. Go."

"What if she dies"

"I'll go with her." Shikamaru offered.

"Yay!" Ino yelled dragging him to the bathroom before Sakura could disagree.

"They're not gonna do bloodymary," Sakura said looking toward the direction they went.

"More like kissy-kissy." Naruto made kissy faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's POV

Wait, did she just say no? Am I hallucinating? Who would not like me? SHE LIKED ME IN 8th GRADE. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE THAT SHE LOST FEELINGS FOR ME, NO ONE EVER DOES. Excluding Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. BUT SAKURA? She said no. W/o Hesitation.

I don't like her either.

What am I talking about. I'm falling for a girl, that likED me.

Am I going crazy.

We'll just keep this to myself.

Sakura's POV

I might have a tiny bit of feeling for Sasuke, but, I'll have to say no. It will just ruin the bond we made.

"No."

.

.

The group were still in a circle, then Sakura decided to yell,

"YOU LITTLE LOVE BIRDS, YOU CAN SAVE THE BATHROOM SEX UNTIL YOU'RE MARRIED. SO HURRY UP YOU LITTLE DIRTY KIDS!"

"Sakura, what if they did the dare, and DIED!" Naruto said frantically slowly moving away, thinking the farther away he is from the bathroom, the better.

Sakura then smacked Naruto upside the head, and stood up.

"Are you guys crazy?" Sakura said, looking at the people crouching behind her. Well Sasuke, was actually just sitting beside her.

Sakura wanted to put on a brave act, and trembled while walking towards the bathroom. Once she turned, Ino and Shikamaru grabbed her. Sakura noticed Ino's slightly puffy lips, and winked at the two.

"Holy shat, you guys almost gave me a heartattack," She whispered. Then she smiled. Into a very evil grin. She then yelled. Or rather screamed like she died. She thumped to the floor, making sure her leg could be seen in the middle of the hallway peeking out of the corner she turned in. Shikamaru and Ino soon realized what she was doing.

They grabbed a bucket of water and since it was dark, they surrounded it everywhere around Sakura, making it look like blood was surrounding her. Then Ino and Shikamaru hid.

.

"OMYGAWD. SASUKE. SAKURA. SHE DIED. OMFG." Naruto and everyone had there blood stripped down from their faces. They were super terrified. They couldn't move.

Then, Hinata and Tenten plus Naruto broke down crying. Except for the two stoic boys, Neji and Sasuke. They were just completely terrified. Especially Sasuke. His eyes dialated, he was turning hazy. Then, they saw Sakura's leg disappear as if it was being dragged. He noticed something. Two shadows. Gotcha.

Tenten being the brave girl she was, grabbed a senbon out of her buns, and a shuriken, everyone thought she was crazy, but they knew her well. She loved her weapons.

"We're all going over there whether you guys like it or not," Tenten said standing, as her boyfriend followed suit. Then everyone did, but Naruto.

"He, he its ok, I can keep watch! Y-you know if y-ya'll die t-then I can inform the caawpz!" Naruto said trembling inching next to the door of the entrance.

"Whatever Naruto," everyone began trembling, Hinata started getting teary and the 4 began their journey to the end of the hallway. That's when they had a relieved face on seeing Ino and them in the bathroom, and telling the 4 to Hush.

They knew eachother well to know what to do.

Ino was actually applying the white solid soap bar on Sakura's face making her look even whiter. She had on Hinata's eyeliner around her eye. Sakura's hair was messed up. And there were rips in her clothes. She looked scary.

Then the gang went into the bathroom, then screaming. NARUTO BLASTED THROUGH THE DOOR TO GET TO THE LOBBY. So Sakura ran as fast as she could to catch Naruto in the hallway. She saw Naruto right at the corner. She made a knocking sound so he could turn. She was walking slowly and slowly to him.

"No, no Sakura I-I'm y-your bes-st f-fri-end. D-don't kkill me!" Naruto stuttered shielding himself with his arms, and that's when Sakura began to laugh, and that's when everyone popped their head out of the door and started taking pictures and laughing.

Naruto wiped his eyes looked at everyone and was shocked. He ran to Hinata and hugged her so tight her face matched her tanktop.

He death glared everyone, and went back into the room.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU. I CAN GET A HEART ATTACK AND DIE YOU KNOW! NOW CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU MADE IN MY BATHROOM YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL CHILDREN!"

"Calm yer tetz," Tenten said mimicking Sakura.

Sakura laughed at pulled Naruto into a big bear hug.

"HAHA We're sorry Naruto, you're just too gullible," Sakura said.

"Wait it was PLANNED?"

"Nope."

"I found out when I saw two shadows." Sasuke said.

Neji, Tenten, and Hinata looked at him.

"WHAT?"

"Hn."

Can we go back to truth or dare please?

.

Everything was cleaned up, Sakura got cleaned and into new pjs.

"Ok, Ino Yamanaka, go," Sakura said.

"Okie dokie, Sasuke, truth or dare?" Ino said looking at Sasuke.

"What do you think?" The chicken headed teen replied sarcastically.

"Well then, Mr. . I dare you to play 7th heaven or whatever its called with Sakura!"

"WHAT?"

"BUT THE ONLY CLOSET HERE IS THAT TINY SHOE CLOSET BY THE BATHROOM!" Sakura yelled.

"Dares a dare Sakura, besides, it's Sasuke's dare," Ino said.

Soon Sakura was dragged into the closet and Sasuke being shoved in it with her. The gang then closed the closet, locking it from the outside, with of course, the key.

"Oh and Sasuke, instead of 7 minutes, make it, until you guys kiss eachother and have pictures or even a video!" Ino said evily from the otherside.

It was suffocating in the closet and very small. The only good thing was Hinata nor Naruto bothered to put anything in here.

"I'm claustrophobic," Sakura said.

"You're afraid of Santa Claus?" Sasuke asked oddly.

"YOU GOT THAT FROM SPONGEBOB!"

"Are you really Claustrophobic?" He asked.

"No."

.

25minutes later.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Ino yelled.

They opened the closet only to find the two sleeping. Sakura's head was on his shoulder, and Sasuke's was on top of her head. Ino took a picture,

"Get ready to be on the popular page!" Ino laughed yawning.

"Well it's very late we should get back to our suite," Ino closed the closet door like it was nothing.

.

(A/N HAHAHA THAT WAS A TEASE HUH?)

Next day:

Sakura awoke, which awoke Sasuke. Both woke up with a badneck.

"Ugh," Sakura rubbed her neck, as did Sasuke. Then she realized something.

_They. Were. Stil. In. a. closet. _

_They looked at each other, well it was dark, so. Yeah. They widened their eyes, checked their phones. __**7:00am**_

They both banged the door for a good 2minutes, then Naruto came with a disheveled head and a very droopy sleepy face. He opened it like it didn't matter and went groggily back to Hinata.

Sheesh.

.

"Looks like everyone's whooped," Sakura said drying off her hair. While Sasuke was searching through his Iphone, his arm swooped over his head.

"You know Ino has a picture of us, It made it to the popular page," Sasuke replied.

"What?" She grabbed her phone and went onto instagram.

-Instagram-

*Picture of Sasuke and Sakura sleeping*

893 likes.

**LovelyIno-**_**The two love birds are sleeping with each other. Is this enough proof for you**_** SexyKarin? UchihaS&Sakuraaa How cute!**

"Ha! I gained 203 new followers!" Sakura cheered.

"Good for you, seems like they're not awake," Sasuke said standing up.

"Where are you going," Sakura asked brushing her damp hair out.

"_We're_ going to a Tiki Bar," Sasuke said putting on his shoes.

.

"Coconut please," Sakura asked.

"Aa, same," Sasuke said.

They both just sat with eachother somewhat awkwardly. Of course Sakura wanted to put a flower in her hair, to atleast go with the flow in Hawaii.

They both drank their drinks, and Sasuke payed before Sakura could reject.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

.

Couple days later. (LOL, I is so in a rush to get to Senior year! It's just so, ou! There is so much planned for it 3)

"2 more weeks in Hawaii," Sakura said, getting out of bed.

"Aa."

.

At 12:22

"LETS GO HOOLAING OR WHATEVER!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok!" Ino chirped.

"That means wearing coconut bras," Tenten shook her head.

"You don't have to wear em," Sakura said.

"I guess, since all we do, is visit the beach and shop," Hinata said.

Naruto whistled, and earning a punch in the gut. How sad.

"Itai Hina-chaan!" Naruto yelled. His 8th month relationship with Hinata was very strong. They've never had a big argument in their relationship, people despised them.

She pecked him on the cheek earning an awe from the girls.

.

"Time for the Hula-Hula!" The announcer, well, announced. The girls were not in coconut bras but in a normal bikini top with green and brown fringed hula skirts.

The boys watched their girls, as they swayed their hips, and laughing and giggling. Yet Sasuke's eyes locked on a certain pink haired girl. He couldn't help it. He's grown a liking to her the passed 3 weeks. She was cute when frustrated, and unique in her own way.

_Senior year, will be different. That day, Sasuke promised himself, he __**will**__ get Sakura._

_._

So I don't feel like editing this so I'm sorry for the mistakes. I cant wait to write the senior part and everything, you'll find it super cute towards the FINAL ENDING OF THE STORY if you follow through this journey with me. Wow that sounded gay. But I'm not editing. Thanks for the reviews! I'm pretty sure this is better than all my other stories!


	4. Chapter 4

WAAAH! Hi guys! I'm back sorry for the wait, but school's over in 2 weeks ;D I'm camping over the weekend though so. Yeah. :3 But I know I should keep going because I've had thrice as many views and favorites on this story! Thank you!

.

(Last Day in Hawaii. Stupid brain up here giving me exciting ideas, I just wanna skip to senior year, but chu know, stupid me decides "Oh lets do summer love!" no no no "Lets do those regular HIGHSCHOOL ONES" .-. saad)

"Hey Sasuke, do you know where my necklace went?" The rosette questioned, in search of the lost item. She had everything packed, and was currently getting her accessories.

"Nope," he was standing stoically by the door, with his bags in the hallway. Of course, he was already done. It was just the girls finishing up. Can't blame the girls having to bring everything in their closet!

"Aha!" she exclaimed picking up the silver necklace from behind the bedside table. She gathered everything, set it in the hallway w/ Sasuke's belongings and double checked the room, if she missed, _anything. _

"Hn," he seemed to have lost his vocabulary, in the passed few days.

.

Everyone gathered to the hummer, did everything, that had to be done and they were once again on a road trip down to Konoha.

"Ah, goodbye Hawaii!" Ino cried.

"Hello Disneyworld!" Tenten punched the air.

Sakura soon looked through her twitter.

**Sakuraaa- **youdahoeyoudahoe.

**SexyKarin-** You just called yourself a hoe.

**Sakuraaa- SexyKarin **sense* sweetie. Of course you wouldn't understand, but heads up. "Idaho. I da hoe. Idaho youdaho."

**SexyKarin-** That joke, duzn't make cents.

**Sakuraaa- **Yeah cos you are "Da hoe" (Retweeted by 2 others)

**SexyKarin- **Tickets to Idaho! Levng 2nyt ;)

**LovelyIno- **Off to Idaho!

**Tennychan-**All done, and packed up. Ready for another adventure!

**RamenLuvr- **C! Ddnt u all hve fun? Shudda nevr dowted meh!

**Sakuraaa- UchihaS **I found it ice cube!

**UchihaS**- **Sakuraaa **lost her necklace. Loser.

.

"_Please head to gate A7. Gate A7. Flight to Florida. Please head to gate A7" The intercom announced. _

.

On the left side was Nejiten. On the right was Naruhina, and on the four seated row in the middle was –Sasuke-Sakura-Ino-Shikamaru. So.

| |- aisle *-window

*Hinata-Naruto | |Sasuke-Sakura-Ino-Shikamaru| |Neji-Tenten*

Sakura soon fell asleep onto Sasuke's shoulder, which made one of his earphones slide out. Sakura's was surprisingly still in her ears, he could hear what she was playing. **Bad Enough For you- All time low**

Seems like they have the same taste in music.

Ino soon fell asleep onto Sakura, while Shikamaru soon fell asleep also, but onto the little pullout desk infront of him. Sasuke, was surprisingly awake, while literally everyone was asleep. Besides the flight attendants and everything. He looked at how serene Sakura looked when asleep. Soon the little TV flashed where they were, they were obviously above some ocean. -10 hours-

Might as well kill time. He fell asleep and never realized his head leaned on to Sakura's.

.

(A/N would you kill me if I time skipped LOL. Funny, I write about summer during school, then I'll write about school in summer. How gay. ~)

"Ou, Minnie and Mickey mouse ears!" Sakura squealed.

Everyone got one, and Sasuke actually paid for hers . The girls all wanted to be cute and take pictures with the guys. Ino and Shikamaru took a full body picture while Ino's arms wrapped around Shikamaru from the side. Of course Naruto gladly took a silly picture with Hinata, Neji was avoiding his panda girlfriend. While Sakura and Sasuke were just looking in the mirrors.

"Stupid kids," Ino said walking towards the two. Neji surprisingly gave in and took a picture with Tenten.

"Turn around," the blonde girl said. The Rosette and Ice cube turned confused. Ino grabbed their arms put them together, and said , "Smile. Now."

You know, what the hell.

Sasuke put his arm over Sakura's shoulder and smiled. Wait what. Smiled. What the flying birdies. Sakura gladly smiled. Unphased by the sudden contact.

"Kawaiiii!" Ino yelled running back to Shikamaru.

"Ha ha," Sakura said awkwardly.

.

"Hey, so, since we go back in about 3 days, we're going school shopping right?" Tenten asked, waiting in line for a ride.

"Of course!" Ino exclaimed.

"Where's Sakura and the Icecube?" Neji butted in.

"Coming, in 5.4.3," Naruto got cut off when they all heard a loud laugh.

"AWWW!" The girls cooed.

Assuming that they went on a water ride, and now Sasuke was chasing after her. Like a couple.

"Sasuke is bipolar," Naruto concluded.

"Obviously, he'll be flirty, then opens up, then gets angry, then get all antisocial, then he's just.. Sasuke," Shikamaru stated with his elbow propped on a railing.

.

Sakura soon felt arms wrap around her waist and soon she was carried to a water park where water was splashed and poured every where. She was soon spinned. She was there giggling and laughing with a certain Uchiha.

.

Ok, so me and my friend are out to get crepes LOL. So. Yeah!

I didn't edit.


	5. Senior Year!

Hai. LOL. Sorry I've been gone. But this ones the time skip to the first day of senior year. ;D Now I'll go in a slower pace. So. Yeah, mhm. Onto the story.

* * *

First Day of Konoha High; August 28; 7:15 am;

Sakura was walking towards one of the Lunch Tables where the gang was gonna meet up. So many things clouded her mind. She had gotten her schedule, and was wondering,

'_Why does Sasuke give me mixed signals. Does he like me. Does he not? I haven't seen him in a couple days. Or yet talked to him ever since Florida and school shopping. Just play it cool, Sakura. Play this so called game. Don't be clingy. Don't be __**annoying. **__Senior year, be goo to me.'_

She got to the table finding no one. Well it's early what could she expect.

Around 7:25 Sasuke and Naruto were coming, and soon after the rest of the gang.

* * *

Sasuke woke up got ready, and went to pick up the dobe since Naruto's car was out to get repaired. It was one heck of a summer.

-HONK-

1minute..

2minutes

3minut—

'_I don't have all day. Should of known the dobe was asleep.'_

Sasuke got out of his vehicle, walked over to Naruto's house, grabbed the key under the mat, and walked into the blondes home.

It sucked having business parents. They're always out of the house. But it was pretty odd how all their parents were business people. Well it's Konoha, what would you think?

He walked casually through the mess of ramen cups and chopsticks and such, grabbed a bucket of water along the way and opened the door that led to the blondes room.

"HEY! What the flying- SASUKE YOU LITTLE," Naruto shirtless with a pair of skinnies on, was standing in the middle of the room, in the middle of putting this black v-neck on.

Sasuke stood there emotionless unaffected, threw the bucket over his shoulder and said simply,

"Hurry the hell up."

"Whatever," Naruto said scurrying around the room, but did a double take.

'_Are we wearing the same thing?'_

He walked out of the room and met a big pile of mess.

"Note to self, clean house."

He opened the door to the black convertible and looked at Sasuke.

"You're such a biter!" Naruto pointed at his clothes.

"You actually know what biter means, hn."

"Shut it, let me see your classes," Naruto asked. Sasuke took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the blonde.

"Sweet, homeroom, 3rd, and 7th," Naruto said handing the classes back.

Sasuke parked, of course no one was there except for Sakura's car. They had a tradition for getting to school early, so they could hide from their fan clubs. The two came out and walked towards the lunch tables in the back. They saw the pink haired girl, and the Hyuugas walking behind them.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke," Sakura nodded in acknowledgement. So did Sasuke.

The gang all got there and exchanged classes. It was only 7:35, 10 minutes before crowds of students get there.

"Well, fate seems to be by our sides, and give us the same homeroom class," Naruto said in an accent.

"Shut up goofball," Ino said rolling her eyes. They all walked to their lockers, and decided to meet in homeroom afterwards.

* * *

Sakura was walking and passed Sasuke's locker hall,

FlashBack:

_Oh look, it's the redhead bitch. Karin. Ugh, what does she see in Sasuke. He's an egoistical jerk. Sure he's got the looks, but he doesn't have the personality. That's for sure._

_Oh dear lord. Isn't that Sasuke's locker? Ha. He'll have fun seeing those letters after summer._

_Whatever._

End of FlashBack:

'_Hah, he's gonna have so much fun. I might as well regret what I thought about Sasuke. Maybe I assumed a lot of things'_

She opened her locker, and met a couple of letters of her own.

'_what the hell, I didn't see anyone put these in here.'_

She put her things in her locker, knowing she wouldn't need anything, but a pen and grabbed the letters.

* * *

Sasuke opened his locker, and Pink envelopes surrounded the floor.

'_What the hell.'_

He grabbed a couple of them an opened one. It was pictures of Karin. He stopped when he saw a picture of her head. He dropped it all on the floor and kicked it around.

'_slut' _

* * *

Everyone got into homeroom at 7:43. Right on time.

"Anybody get any letters in their locker?" The Hyuuga boy asked leaning on his hand for support.

"Yeah, man. Girls need to know, I am taken!" Naruto grinned putting his arm around Hinata.

Everyone agreed except for the two, others.

"Eh, eh. Look at the two over there just looking at us w/o emotion," Ino stated.

"You guys are perfect for e/o."

Blink.

Blink.

Glare.

"In—"

"SAASUKE!"

"NARUTOO!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"SHIKA-KUN!"

"TENNY-CHAN!"

"INO-CHAN!"

"KAWAAII!"

"Ew, rabies!" Sakura yelled, when she saw the crowd drooling and everything.

"I'M TAKEN!" Naruto, Ino, and Tenten yelled.

"KYAAA!" Girls and boys wailed.

"INO MUST BE TAKEN BY THAT LAZY ASS!"

Scream.

"THAT PANDA MUST BE DATING MY NEJI-KUN!"

Scream.

"NARUTO MUST BE DATING MY YOUTHFUL CHERRYBLOSSOM!"

Cricket.

"NO, I'M TAKEN BY HINA-CHAN!"

Scream.

-BRIIING-

The kids that weren't in the class ran out. Karin went up to Sasuke,

"Hey babe, did you get my pictures?" Karin asked flirtaciously and sat on the edge of his desk.

Sakura being next to him signaled the girls and flicked there rubber bands at Karin.

"OW!" She flinched and fell to her knees.

"Karin, may I ask why you're on the floor?"

"Kaka-sensei?" Naruto yelled in horror.

"Hello."

"THOSE B-BI-BRAINLESS IDIOTS FLICKED RUBBERBANDS AT ME!"

"Is this true, Sakura? Ino, Tenten, Hinata?"

"No."

"Well they said no, now take a seat."

"UGH BUT!"

"SHH!" The class all joined.

"Ugh!" She took her seat, and Kakashi handed note cards to everyone.

"I want you to write, facts about yourself. Also, tomorrow I would like you to bring in your kinder-junior pictures. If you don't have any, bring in pictures of when you were younger."

The class looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do it."

Everyone wrote something down and turned it in.

* * *

2nd period.

"Hello class, I'm Kurenai-sensei. I will be your chemistry teacher. Now I will assign your partners. It will be boy girl only."

"Gaara and Mitsuri."

"Temari and Shikamaru."

"Sasuke and Karin."

"CHYEAAH!" The red head screamed.

Sasuke looked at the red head and banged his head on the table.

* * *

Skipskip.

* * *

Lunch:

"Senior year will be an ass!" Tenten yelled slumping in her chair and taking a bite out of her apple.

"I have Kiba for a lab partner, that dog, seriously needs to keep his hands to himself before I stick it up his ass!" Sakura yelled slamming her salad on the table putting her hair up.

"I have Temari as a Lab partner, and she keeps scooting in to me," Shikamaru grunted.

"I have Karin," Sasuke said banging his head on the table again. Everyone chuckled and laughed.

"The best part of this day, is P.E, I heard Anko is fun," Sakura cheered knowing all of them ha PE.

"Aa."

"MHM!"

Soon Karin came into the lunch room, and people soon started yelling,

"SLUT!"

"WHORE!"

"Does she have no self respect?" You could hear murmuring and whispering.

"Well, why is this becoming a big deal, NOW?" Tenten asked.

"Who knows?" Hinata said kneeling her head in whispering to the group.

"I heard there were pictures of her naked and everything," Naruto said putting his arms behind his head.

"Who knew she would actually do that?"

All of a sudden, they heard a certain friend of theres chuckling.

"What the hell Sasuke?"

"What'd you do?" Sakura asked freezing her hand when she was about to eat a fork of her salad.

"She gave me pictures, in the letters she put in my locker. I didn't check it though, I stopped when I saw her face and so I dropped it all on the floor."

"Oh, well. Maybe senior year will be entertaining, actually," Tenten said biting into her apple.

* * *

My birthday's tmrw. So. See ya later!


	6. Ami Mizuno?

_**Haay. Sorry I abandoned you guys. I was out and about. Thank you for the birthday wishes :D. xoxo. Oh! Thank you for the reviews also! Keep it comin' lol. **_

_**Did you guys here about the new movie coming out? Road to Ninja? Sasusaku is in their and everyone is OOC. Aren't you excited? Well too bad it won't come out in the states any time soon.**_

* * *

Day 2 of Konoha high—August 29—1st period/homeroom.

Everyone turned in their pictures, awkwardly, not knowing what it was for, and waited for the next instructions.

"Okay. That's all I need. You may talk, do anything you want. Just not something that would make me in trouble," he went to his desk, and giggled in his orange book.

_To the gang~_

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" Naruto asked, turning his seat around to face some of the group.

"Your mom."

"Shut up Shikamaru!"

"I'm staying home and going to work," Their pink haired friend said, balancing her head on the palm of her hand.

"Come on, Sakura! YOU GOTTA LIVE YOUR LIFE TO THE FULLEST!" said Naruto.

"If you didn't already know, I think I've lived it to the fullest while we were on vacation."

"But, we don't have parents to boss us around. So might as well do something with your life."

"Hello? We all live alone. Yet, my parents barely send me money to even pay my apartment, I have work to do."

"I told you to live with me!" her best friend, Ino piped up.

"I would be a bother, so no thank you."

"Who said you were a bother? You should think about it. It's so empty living in a big house alone. The maid barely comes to clean. I don't get how Naruto and them live in such a big house alone!" she whined.

"But I like my apartment."

"I don't."

"We don't."

Sakura looked at all of them, and glared at each one of them, causing them to look away.

* * *

2nd period

Chemistry.

"Okay class, please sit next to your assigned partners."

Immediately, Karin was found in the seat beside Sasuke's. She scooted even more next to him, while he, the smart one, scooted even further, and kicked her chair to move it back.

'_Seriously? She's that heavy?'_

"Who knew Kurenai sensei knew so much? She obviously know s we have chemistry," she batte her clumpy eye lashes.

He leaned in closer and said, "Obviously. Because we're in the same class idiot."

She slumped.

* * *

3rd period:

Social studies

"Sup teme!" Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Hn."

"How was, Chemistry with Karin," he was suppressing a laugh.

"Oh, I don't know, _obviously you and I have chemistry," _He imitated.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh throwing his head back, until Sasuke hit him in the gut.

"Shit asshole! Language arts w/ Hina-chan was fun! We got assigned partners, and we luckily got paired!" he yelled.

"ha. Good for you dobe..wait. How are you in the same level as she?"

"I'm smarticle."

* * *

4th period—language arts

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Asuma sensei," the class replied.

"Aa. So you might've heard. I will be assigning partners for next weeks project. This project is will be a biography about the other."

The class groaned.

"Okay, partners will be—"

"I'll probably get Sasuke again!" Karin yelled flipping her hair.

"Think again Ms. Mizuno."

"Okay, Shikamaru and Ino, Chouji and Kiba, Neji and Lee, Sasuke and Saku-"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Ms. Mizuno, no yelling in the class, second warning! Sasuke and Sakura –insert Karin groaning- Karin and Suigetsu."

"UGGGGGH."

"3rd warning Mizuno. Out."

* * *

Lunch:

Sakura was the last one to get to the table.

"Where the hell were you forehead?"

"Drove to that café down the street," she said setting down her bowl of fruit, apple, and a bag of two cookies.

"NANI? YOU DIDN'T TAKE YOUR BESTFRIEND?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Naruto, you're not her bestfriend! I AM!" Ino yelled.

The two blondes went at it until the pink haired teen stuffed both of her cookies in their mouth.

"Tanksh shakuva!" They said with their mouth full.

"Leadership had free period, so I went out to eat."

Once again Karin made her appearance in the courtyard. A lot of whispers and yells came out.

"Oh, I heard her cousins transferring here!" Tenten whispered loudly to the group.

There was an apple rolling on the floor.

"Whut?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"Her name is Ami Mizuno," Hinata spoke up.

"Shit." Sakura put her head down on the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked looking at her like she grew heads.

"Karin threatened me earlier just for getting partnered with you, and HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER AMI HUH? INO? TENTEN? HINATA?"

"I remember," Hinata said.

"I do too."

"I don't," Ino said.

"I'm surprised you don't remember Ino," the brunette told her.

"She was the one that called you a dumb blonde when we were in 2nd grade pig,"

"She had short blue hair," Hinata said.

"Wait, BLUEBERRY AMI? ARE YOU SERIOUS? SHE TOOK SAI AWAY FROM ME IN THE 4th GRADE!"

"Sai?" Shikamaru shot up.

"Ex-boyfriend, or more like, fantasy boyfriend," Tenten said.

"Sai was an ass, He called me ugly," Sakura said stabbing her fruits.

"Wait gay Sai? Artist Sai? He said I had no, thing!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh shut up! The thing is, is that Ami might take Shika-kun away!" Ino wailed.

"She could take any guy here," Tenten said scooting closer to Neji.

"One things for sure. She's gonna call dibs on Sasuke, He's free anyways. So there shouldn't be any problems," Sakura spoke while picking at the blueberries.

"Hn, you think you're funny, but you're not."

"Ha, you think you're hot, but you're not."

"Oh look at the love birds."

"SHUT UP NARUTO."

"Aww, see they even say the same things!"

"YOU TOO PIG!"

"Sheesh."

Tenten just looked at them and said, "We're playing basketball today!"

"REALLY?" Sakura squealed, it was her second favorite sport after volleyball.

"Hn, you probably can't even play Haruno."

Everyone except for Sakura, Neji, and Sasuke said, "Ouu."

"Watch it Teme."

* * *

6th period—PE

"Okay faggo- I mean maggots. Uhm, ha, let's do some basketball drills. Girls on the line, basket ball in right hand, dribble back and forth once and then left hand dribble and then both hands, go!" Anko blew her whistle.

Sakura was dribbling swiftly, along with Tenten and Hinata, Ino dribbled like a child. Well, Ino is only good at volleyball, and cheerleading, so?

-Whistle-

"BOYS ON THE LINE!"

-Whistle-

The four boys were leads of their team, which is why they didn't have to try out for the varsity teams over summer, as well as the girls.

Of course their group is popular. But they all know Karin does too much to be the queen of school. So, why bother to compete w/ her group?

"Okay! Take your seats!"

-slam-

The gym door was slammed open by a certain magenta head.

"Excuse me? Ms. Mizuno? YOU'RE LATE AND NOT IN UNIFORM. THIRTY PUSH-UPS AND 8 LAPS AROUND THE COURT NOW!"

"Actually Ms. Mitarashi, I have an excuse note, I had to get my cousin, she's new. Principal Tsunade asked to show her around, and she has this class also." Karin put her hands on her hips, pushing her glasses up.

"Well, then, bring her in."

* * *

**I'll try updating more sooner! But I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW, FAVORITE, PUT IT ON ALERT! Maybe even list me as a favorite author? ;) Well Tune in Soon! I might back off of the internet stuff for a while, in the story! I don't edit my story as much so, I'm sorry!**


	7. Mizuno, Haruno? Inuzuka, Uchiha?

**Hola. Thanks for the reviews and everything again~ keep it coming? ;D**

* * *

Mizuno Ami came through the gym doors, while everyone started whispering, and boy started drooling.

"Blue hair?"

"Those shorts. Are way too short."

"Great."

Ami was wearing black shorts w/ a white ruffle tanktop and a gray cardigan.

"Ms. Ami please introduce yourself," Anko asked gesturing towards her, and sat on the gym's stage.

"Hey, my name is Mizuno Ami," she flipped her hair, "and I'm her cousin." Pointing at Karin, who put her hands on her hips and also flipped her hair whilst standing next to Ami.

"Okay..uhm well we will be doing one on one games for the rest of the week, and I'll put you in teams next week," their gym teacher explained looking over her clipboard.

"Ok, we only have 2 courts, so you'll be playing half court games obviously. Any volunteers to play?"

Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, and Naruto's hand shot up.

"Well, well. Of course. The most athletic. How about you Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata? Where's the spirit?"

"Troublesome."

"I suck at basketball."

"Uhm, fine, fine." Hinata raised her hand sheepishly.

"Ms. Mitarashi, when can I get a uniform? I would really love to play," Ami said trying her best to look cute.

"Aa, Lee, may you please go to my office and ask the principal for a uniform. A small correct?"

"Yes."

"I will be back in a jiffy, Anko-sensei!"

The group of 6 stood on the line, while Anko waited for Ami's uniform, and chose one other person to fill in the last half court.

"Aa, here it is, change and be back in 3 minutes. GO!"

Ami took her precious time, thinking she was too cool and perfect to listen to her orders.

"Faster Mizuno!" she barked. "Okay! 1st court, Sakura vs. Hinata, 2nd court Neji vs. Naruto, 3rd court Tenten vs. Kiba, 4th court Sasuke vs. Ami when she gets back."

They played the rest of the period, and Ami was surprisingly well. Sasuke actually thought her as an interesting girl, but of course he still won by 6 points.

"Okay! Tough luck Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Ami. You guys lost," but of course Hinata's sport was Volleyball, while Neji and Kiba's were football, "Tmrw, Sakura, and Sasuke, Naruto and Tenten, Lee and Shikamaru, and Karin Vs. Chouji."

"Get ready to lose Uchiha."

"Game on Haruno." They knuckle touched e/o and got dressed.

* * *

After school.

Sakura walked out to the parking lot, also finding Ami talking to Sasuke. She inwardly rolled her eyes, and just walked away.

'_You don't care anymore Sak, you don't. That child crush was nothing. Nothing.'_

She opened her car door, also hearing bits of their conversation. Saturday night. Basketball. Sushi. Fat. _Beautiful. _

Once Sakura caught that, she paused for a millisecond and opened her door. She started her car. One problem. She _tried. _

"Shit." She clicked the button to open her trunk, and she stepped out of the vehicle.

She grabbed the jumper, walked around the car to the front. She also saw Ami driving away. Which meant Sasuke would be the only one to help. Now, just to find that Uchiha.

She opened the front hood of her car, and pulled up the hood prop.

She spotted the Uchiha walking over, and called out.

"Oi! Uchiha!"

"Hn, your car sucks."

"Shut it, you ass. Can you be a lovely dear and help me jump my car?"

"No."

"And why the hell not."

"I don't want to?"

"You ugly turd. PLEASE?"

"Now I'm ugly? Who had a crazy crush on who?"

She glared, and said, "Obviously you did."

"Ha. You're funny."

"Now I'm funny? Who said that I wasn't funny?" she mocked.

"Touché."

"Remind me to never ask you for help." She rolled her eyes passing the Uchiha and grabbing her phone from her car, but dropped it once she spotted Kiba.

"Aa, Ha!" Sasuke just looked at her weirdly and followed where she was looking at.

"Kiba-Kun!"

'_Kiba-kun? She doesn't even use that suffix on MY name. Wait. I don't even care.'_

"Do you mind bringing your car over, so I can jump my car? Pleaaase?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks!" she said putting her hair in a bun. "Okay Sasuke, you can leave."

"Hn."

"Bye now?"

"Hn."

"You didn't and don't wanna help. You may go Uchiha."

He didn't budge. Then came Kiba's car coming in front of Sakura's.

After a couple minutes. The jump start, didn't work.

"You!" She pointed at her red car, "You are a very stupid car!"

Sasuke and Kiba just stood there amused.

"Here, I'll drive you home and call a tow truck."

"No no, it's fine Kiba-kun. I can walk, thank you though!" She said grabbing her keys out of ignition, grabbed her shoulder bag, and locked her doors.

"No it's fine! Let me drive you," Kiba insisted.

"I don't wanna walk anyways. So okay!"

Until someone grabbed a hold of her wrist.

* * *

**Short right? LOL its 1am. Almost 2. But yeah. I don't really edit. So I'm sorry~~**


	8. It's Complicated

**Ok, Hola!School's almost starting. This will be extra long, because I know my chapters are usually short. So. Yeah! Thank you for the reviews & everything. I'm gonna miss making chapters. Ew, it sounds like I'm saying goodbye. I'll probably be back during holiday breaks and everything, because I need to work hard this year!**

**! Question: Who do you think Tobi is? Review your answers or send me a message!**

**My sister thinks its Obito Uchiha, who else agrees w/ her? Cos I guess you get toobi from obito LOL. And their hair? **

**My friend thinks its Kagami Uchiha? Please review your answers! Or even message me :D**

* * *

_-Sakura POV-_

_I felt someone grab my wrist, when I was going towards Kiba's car. Once I turned around Sasuke was just looking at me. I mean, the guy didn't want to help me, yet he stayed, seriously. Why did I ever like him? He's so bipolar. If he's expecting me not to go w/ Kiba, I will strangle him. HE COULD'VE MADE HIMSELF USEFUL AND HELPED ME OUT. BUT NOO, I HAD TO GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO HELP, WHILE HE JUST STANDS THERE OBSERVING LIKE A DUMBASS. HE SHOULD HAVE OTHER PLACES TO GO, SINCE HE DECLINED. DOES THIS MAKE ANY SENSE? NO? WELL TOO BAD._

_-Normal POV-_

"Sasuke. Let go," Sakura turned her head looking at both her wrist and the owner of the person holding her wrist.

"I'm taking you home," was the answer he gave, ignoring the pink haired girl, looking at Kiba.

"I offered first Uchiha."

"I was here first."

"Sasuke you sound like a child, why do you even care who drops me home? I just wanna go home, thank you," Sakura said feeling tense between the two, especially w/ her wrist, still gripped.

"She lives a street over from me," Sasuke said simply, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

Kiba sighed and glared at the boy with the strangest spiky hair, "You know what, fine. I have other places to go anyways," he looked over at Sakura, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Oh, no, no it's fine! You won't have to, but I promise I'll call you If I need anything," she said shaking her head.

With a nod of the head Kiba left and drove off.

* * *

Sasuke walked away, with Sakura stomping behind.

"Excuse me Uchiha. You have explaining to do!"

He walked over to the passenger side, and opened the door for her, and she walked in, "What is there to explain?" He then shut the door and walked to the drivers seat.

"Kiba could've given me a ride."

"Hn. I live closer to you, therefore, I'm taking you home."

"Then why the hell did you stay after you didn't wanna help me?"

"He could've raped you."

"When the hell did you care?" she paused. "Wait. WHAT MADE YOU THINK KIBA-KUN WOULD RAPE ME?" He slightly twitched at the suffix.

"You're very welcome for caring."

"Like hell you would care."

"Is, 'Hell' always in your vocabulary?"

"Hn." She mocked.

With a smirk that ended the conversation.

* * *

**~Twitter~ (Authors note. Read from the bottom and towards the top! I'll change it next time so it's less complicated if you want! Just ask!)**

**Sakuraaa- **Moving out Saturday! CHYEAH! **(LovelyIno favorite this)**

**SexyKarin- **Hell no. Finna slap this bitch out of KHS! Stay away from whats mineeee!

**AMIzuno- **A date with **UchihaS **Saturday night! Be jealous bitches.

**Sakuraaa- **Ohgawd.

**RamenBoy- **Oh **Sakuraaa **itz you'reself. NOT YOURSELF! DUH!

**Sakuraaa- RamenBoy **you need to stop eating ramen. It's unhealthy. DO YOU WANNA KILL HINATA AND YOURSELF? **(Retweeted by NejiH)**

**Tennygurl- LovelyIno RamenBoy **You're**! **(Retweeted by NejiH and 3 others)**

**LovelyIno- RamenBoy **Please learn how to spell. Your making us blondes look really dumb.

**UchihaS- **She needs more vocabulary.

**Sakuraaa- **He obviously has a Bipolar disorder.

**RamenBoy- **taking Hina-chan 2 ichirakus! I got anuthr coopon!

**Sakuraaa- **Happy Birthday **moonluver92**! **(Retweeted by 9 others) **(A/N happy early EARLY birthday moonluvr92!)

* * *

The next morning.

-_Sakura POV-_

_Yes! Wednesday! Getting out early today, I could check on my car. OR I could buy a new one. No, I can't it's my baby! I should probably get a ride from Ino. But her light blue buggy is so, ugly? Well atleast the roof makes it ugly since it pulls down. WAIT. MY MOTORCYCLE HOW COULD I FORGET? _

_-End POV-_

Sakura ran down the apartment complex and checked the storage. Her black motorcycle was definitely there, and most likely worked. Which means, TIME TO LOOK BADASS.

She ran back upstairs to her apartment and showered. Afterwards she put on a white V-neck, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket.

She then ate, brushed her teeth, and what not. She ran back down and brought the motorcycle down and sped off, but of course she tucked in her hair into her helmet that also covered her eyes.

* * *

**W/ Naruto and Sasuke (In the car)**

"You know, I should just make you walk to school," Sasuke said driving out of Naruto's driveway.

"You could. But you love me," Naruto said jokingly putting on his seatbelt.

They soon stopped at a stop light and noticed a motorcycle.

"Who's that? That's obviously not a guy. She's too petite," Naruto said looking towards the girl in the other lane.

"Petite? Such a strange word for a dumbass. Probably Ami," Sasuke said eying the girl.

"Shut up. This stop light is so long, oh my god. Ami? Why would it be Ami?" Naruto yelled looking out the window.

"She said she liked motorcycles."

"EXCUSE ME? YOU TALKED TO AMI? MIZUNO? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO HER?"

"Sit the hell down. She tweeted it you know."

Naruto didn't listen, then the light turned green. Once Sasuke drove Naruto fell into his seat.

"Ow."

"Told you to sit down."

"Oh shut up, You know I can't believe you're actually going on a date with her. You're so bipolar. First you hate girls, then you love them, and then you're just so confusing. Have you been diagnosed with a bipolar disorder?"

"More big words. Did you hit your head?"

"Hey! Look it's the girl on the motorcycle."

Sasuke looked towards the motorcycle while the girl was taking off her helmet.

"WHAT THE HELL. SAKURA? SHE HAS A MOTORCYCLE. WHEN THE HELL WAS THIS?" Naruto said looking in shock.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

_I parked my motorcycle, and once I took my helmet off a couple girls looked at me, as if I grew another head or three eyeballs. They only bother coming here so early for Sasuke and them. Clingy creepers. I drive it around sometimes. That's why no one see's it. It's like my baby! Wait no I almost forgot about it HAHA..ohwell..put it in good use now? I also caught "WHAT THE HELL. SAKURA? SHE HAS A MOTORCYCLE. WHEN THE HELL WAS THIS?" Bet anyone a billion dollars that was Naruto. So I hopped off, grabbed my bag and walked towards the said voice. _

_End of POV_

Naruto was gaping, while Sasuke showed no emotion, all he did was widen his eyes a fraction and went back neutral, but no one noticed. She walked towards them and slapped Naruto's jaw up somewhat softly.

"If you catch flies, I'd be dying of laughter, Naruto."

"When did you get a motorcycle?" Sasuke asked looking towards the black vehicle.

"2 years ago. When I got my drivers license."

"HOW COME WE NEVER SAW YOU RIDE IT AROUND BEFORE?" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet down BAKA. I did drive it around. Last summer, not all the time. I don't really use it."

"What the hell?"

Soon other cars were parked, and the rest of the gang were surrounding Sakura.

"Good job Sakura, You're pulling off the, 'Badass' Look," Tenten high fived the girl.

"For Halloween, let's be chola's," Sakura said nudging Ino.

"Oh my god Sakura. Shut up."

"HAHA I REMEMBER THAT DAY!" Tenten yelled laughing.

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"Ino and us were over at Sakura's, and made a video w/ Sakura's new Nikon Camera, and it was a video of Ino teaching on how to look like a chola," Hinata explained giggling.

"You guys would probably get jumped," said by the chickened shaped haired teen.

"That's why you guys can be our cholos," Tenten said jokingly.

-BRIIIIING-

* * *

_Skip to lunch._

"Did you guys know, Teme asked Ami out on a date?" Naruto whispered loudly.

"Naw shit Sherlock," Shikamaru sarcastically said.

"If I wasn't on twitter, I wouldn't have known," Neji said w/ everyone agreeing, also looking at Sakura or rather glancing.

_Sakura's POV_

_They look at me as if I'm suppose to react. Hmp, who do you think I am? One of his fangirls? No. _

_End of POV_

"They're going out for Sushi," Sakura spoke up.

Everyone looked towards her, "How do you know?"

"I overheard them. They were talking about Basketball, Sushi, Saturday Night, and other things. He called her beautiful by the way," She said without a care in the world, not showing any signs of emotion, and took a bite out of her fruit salad.

Sasuke soon came and everyone leaned back out of the circle. He eyed them weirdly.

"Hey Sasuke, we're going out to a function Saturday night, you going?" Ino said.

"I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" Neji soon piped in.

"You guys already know, knowing that you guys check twitter."

Sasuke looked towards Naruto, who was slumping down and down.

"Dobe."

"So we're going to a function?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes we are," Ino said.

"I have work," Sakura said getting up and throwing her tray away and walking back to the group of friends.

"Why? I thought you were moving in on Saturday? You don't have any more bills to pay," Ino said very smartly.

"I still have things to pay for, like my car."

"Oh come on, you can save more money by using your motorcycle and riding w/ me!"

"That's very true," Tenten agreed and Hinata nodded.

"Fine. But I'm working overtime next weekend, so don't bother inviting me places!"

"Kay!"

"So teme, where the hell were you?" His blonde guy friend asked, knowing Sasuke was always earlier than him, to the lunch table.

"Probably he was with Ami," Neji said, getting up and throwing his and Tenten's trash away.

"Hn."

P.E

"Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and Tenten, Lee and Shikamaru, and Chouji vs. Karin."

"Let's go pinky."

"Are you ready to lose Duck butt?"

"Nope, because I'm ready to win."

* * *

Sakura dribbled the ball trying to find a way to get passed Sasuke.

'_Hn, pretty good for a girl like her.'_

'_**She's equal to you.'**_

'_How?'_

'_**She's captain and top of the girls basketball team didn't you forget?'**_

'_Go away'_

* * *

"You have to hand it to Sakura, being captain of the basketball team, and 3rd best volleyball player after Tenten and Hinata," Ino said.

"Why didn't Sakura and Sasuke ever play against eachother before?" Shikamaru being the very wise and smart one out of them, questioned.

"Remember when Sakura had that BIG crush on him?" he nodded, "Well she found it awkward being around him when rejected, so they didn't REALLY talk, till summer vacation. She always avoided him, if you didn't notice, oh smart one."

"How troublesome."

"That's very complicated to even understand," Neji spoke up.

* * *

"Ok put the basketballs back on the racks, and tell me who won."

Everyone did as told.

"Ok, Chouji and Karin?"

"Chouji."

"Shikamaru and Lee?"

"Tie."

(**A/N OMG LAST TIME I SAID THE GUYS WERE LEADS OF THE TEAM BUT THEN I SAID NEJI WAS A FOOTBALL PLAYER. LOL SORRY. NEJI IS OK FOR BASKETBALL BUT BETTER AT FOOTBALL K? Oh crap. I have to stop losing my memory and changing everything. School is mixing me up. Ugh one more week. ;_;)**

"Naruto and Tenten?"

"Naruto."

"Sakura and Sasuke?"

"Tie."

-insert everyone gasping and looking at them in shock.-

"Well well, I see. Good job Haruno!"

* * *

-After school-

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata walked out of the school doors waving at others, who said bye, and walked towards their vehicle but before departing,

"Do you need help packing Sakura?" Tenten asked adjusting her backpack.

"Actually, yes I do," she replied smiling guilty.

"We'll come over later then!"

"Alright see ya."

Sakura walked over to her motorcycle, then kneeled down fixing her boot, when she ganced up she saw something she never wanted to see.

Ami just _kissed_ Sasuke. But he kissed _back. _

She acted like she didn't see anything, and hopped on her motorcycle. She put on her helmet, and sped off.

* * *

_Sasuke POV_

_So I offered Ami a ride, but she had somewhere to go, and then I saw Sakura tying her combat boots which kind of side tracked me, I think I saw her head move up slightly and maybe we caught eye to eye but I'm not quite sure, since Ami just kissed me. Thing is, I kissed back. She's different you know? She's not a slut like everyone thinks she is. But she also doesn't seem like the girl that insulted the girls._

_End POV_

_..._

_Sakura's POV_

_What the hell was that? I caught eyes with Ami, then caught eyes with Sasuke, and next thing you know Ami kisses him! I don't really care, but he kissed BACK. Oh shut the hell up Sakura. You will never be with him. Your fan girl days are over! Oh shit, I have to work on the biography with him Friday too. Ew. I think I'll just go shoot hoops for today. _

_End POV_

* * *

**Group iMessage Ino, Tenten, Hinata**

**Sakura**- Hey guys, I won't pack today, I think I'll go shoot some hoops, maybe tomorrow ok?

**Ino- **Oh fineee

**Tenten- **Maybe? You mean fashoo!

**Hinata- **Ohokay. Tenten, quit the ghetto act.

**Tenten- **It's really not that gh3tt0 you know.

**Sakura- **The fact you used numbers, it's kind of ghetto.

**Tenten- **Shoot your hoops.

**Sakura- **I'm not even at the courts yet.

* * *

Sakura grabbed her gym bag and stuffed gatorades, a basketball, an extra jacket, and a basketball pump. She put her hair in a messy bun and wore a white shirt she cut up where the sleeves were cut off and it was cut down the sides, so it showed the side of her stomach and sports bra, but it didn't cut down ALL the way, just all the way down 5 cm before the end of the shirt. Do you get what I mean?

If not, It's like a basketball jersey with the sides cut down but not all the way down.

Then she wore black shorts with black nike socks that went up to her calf and then black nikes.

Of course Naruto would drive her so she called him up.

"Hello?"

"You're not Naruto."

"Hn."

"Where is he?"

"Bathroom."

"Uh, Can you tell him if he could come drive me somewhere?"

"_Oi! DOBE! Pinky needs a ride," _She heard on the other line.

"He said, he can't,"

"Tell him he sucks, oh wait no, don't, can you ask him what Kiba's number is, I didn't actually get his number the other day.."

"Where do you need to go."

"Somewhere, So what's Kiba's number."

"I'm coming to pick you up." Call ended.

"I just wanted Kiba's number." She said to herself.

* * *

She went down to the parking lot and soon came a black Lamborghini. Sasuke came out and opened the door for her since she wasn't going in anytime soon.

"Get in?"

"I just wanted Kiba's number. You didn't have to pick me up," She crossed her arms.

"You know you love my car, get in."

"You could be a rapist in disguise."

"Who else owns a Lamborghini in Konoha?"

"You could be a rapist who owns a Lamborghini, who came to Konoha."

"How the hell would a rapist know that I was coming to pick you up?"

"I could have a stalker."

"Stop being stubborn and get in."

She finally did and her thoughts of the kissing scene earlier got off her mind.

"You're going to Konoha Courts aren't you."

"No. I'm going to prom."

'_Oh gawd. This is so awkward. He can see my stomach and sports bra. I SWEAR I SAW HIM GLANCE. Oh wait. I shouldn't even care, he saw me in a bathing suit. I mean, who can't love my body? HAHA I'm so cocky.'_

"Why the hell is your car so cold."

"Why are you wearing that?"

"I'm gonna play basketball. Duh."

"Do you wanna get raped?"

"It's a gym. There's people. If I get raped the PEOPLE can come help me."

"You could still get raped."

"Thanks for caring, since you think everyone will rape me, but I'm pretty good at kicking peoples butt ok?"

"Hn."

* * *

**!READ!**

** Im not ending it, if that's what you think.**

**Okaay! It might be a while till my next update. MIGHT. School's on the 28****th**** once again. So. T_T. Wish me luck. Remember review your answers! I might even have to read my story all over again. Cos of my memory loss. Ugh. So sorry for any confusion and complicated-ness getting ready for school is a pain. **

**I'll have to go and incorporate more of the other couples so don't worry :D.**

**So remember please review or message me your answers on who you think Tobi is! And please favorite, alert, and anything else on this story. Tell me what you think! And also, I'm sorry you don't approve of my abbreviations, I'll work on it, M.S.Y.C.P.J.F.A.D.C !**

**Okay I'll be back as soon as possible if I can! Don't forget to also follow me on tumblr if you can, Naruto-everything .. ok? K? Message if you want my personal. I might not give it out. Depends on my mood! Or tell me your username ;). **

**REVIEWWWWWW. Ja-ne. **


End file.
